A Warrior's Tears
by Mega Dawg
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome confess their love for one another at the tree where they first met. This is my first fanfic, please read and review!


"A Warrior's Tears"

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to where they first met at the tree. As usual, Kagome was slightly irritated by Inuyasha being his courageous demon self.

"You know what..."

"Know what?" Said Inuyasha not expecting what was about to happen.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha pelted into the ground with all of his weight pushing him down.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

Kagome laughed at him after trying to hold it in.

"Bitch! You did that for amusement!"

"I'll kill y-" He was cut off by Kagome.

"Sit Boy!"

"Ow!"

Inuyasha mumbled some words of Kagome. He stood up and looked at her with a mischievous look on his face.

Inuyasha ran and jumped right onto Kagome pinning her down onto the ground.

"Ah! Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome not out of pain but in sheer surprise. Her only idea was to sit him.

"Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha fell right onto her with all of his weight.

"Ow!" 'That was dumb' she thought.

"Get off of me!" Kagome screamed as she hit him with her bag.

Of course this didn't hurt Inuyasha, him being a half-demon.

"Get off me!"

"Geez, I was only having fun!"

Inuyasha started to get off but he stopped halfway and lunged toward her mouth and kissed her with all of his passion. Kagome stayed there motionless enjoying every taste. The kiss lasted long until Kagome made a low sound asking to breathe. Inuyasha slowly pulled his mouth off of hers.

Kagome now felt shocked but content.

Inuyasha now lay on his back. Kagome was on her side cuddling with Inuyasha, her arm around his stomach.

"I wish we could stay like this forever" Said Kagome softly.

"As do I" Was the response of Inuyasha.

Kagome picked up her head to softly kiss the gentle demon's lips for a moment then broke away. Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes taking notice of the deep color of them and then leaned towards her mouth kissing her slowly and gently. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck as she stroked down his long silk hair.

Night covered every inch of light now as they continued to rest under the tree they first met at. Memories of past adventures were remembered and exchanged.

"I remember when we first met here" Said Inuyasha who then paused.

"I- I've noticed... I think that I love you. I have since we met here"

Kagome blushed as she covered her face. She paused.

"You know it can never be... We live in different times, different worlds... And-" She paused as a tear was about to fall. "I know you only love me because I remind you of Kikyo" The tear fell, as she knew this was the reason.

"No. I don't care about Kikyo. I love you and it's because of who you are. I love you! I love, Kagome!" Said Inuyasha slightly angered at the idea but mostly sad due to her thinking that was the reason for his love towards her.

Kagome's tears flowed, hearing the beautiful words he said again and again in her mind. She moved her mouth to speak but no words could muster. With sad eyes Inuyasha tried to coax and calm her. He hugged her lightly to see if she would return the hug. Her arms were stiff and almost unable to move, but they found their way to Inuyasha's waist as she hugged him. She never wanted to leave this place nor him ever again.

"I never want you to leave here... But I know you must." A tear fell. The first that Kagome ever saw from his eye. He hugged her tighter and began to cry many more tears. Kagome put one hand onto his face caressing it gently.

"I need you... I cannot live without you... Even if are differences get in the way... I will always love you."

"I love you Kagome... I want you..."

He now felt relieved. The burden of their separation to different times was gone. He had enough strength to place his mouth onto hers. He made a very slow movement of his tongue as it begged entry into her mouth.

Another tear falls between them as they kiss. Inuyasha gasps in shock to see what has just happened. He looks down to see his own blood with a dagger in his stomach. He looks up to see Kagome. It is no longer the face of the women he loves. It is the face of Kikyo. As Inuyasha slowly fades away into darkness he sees Kayo's smile.

Light appears as his eyes open. Shockingly he gets up and looks at himself to see no blood, no scars, not even the dagger. He looks to his left to see the girl that he loves...

"The dagger was only a dream" He sighs as he looks at his lover's beautiful face and runs down his hand against her check. He feels its warmth and softness. He moves closer to her ear and whispers.

"I love you... I never want to leave you..." He pauses.

"That is why I will follow you were ever you go... Even if it's to your time... As long that I am with you I will be okay"

He kisses her cheek and puts his arm around her waist as he cuddles around her.

"Not even Kikyo herself can make me stop loving you"

Inuyasha falls softly to sleep knowing he's next to the one he loves.


End file.
